


Break-Up Blues

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Rich had never been more sad in his entire life. He hadn't cried this hard in a long time either. He missed Jake. A lot. Luckily Michael and Jeremy are there for him.(THERE IS A HAPPY END I PROMISE)





	Break-Up Blues

**Author's Note:**

> ARE  
> YOU  
> GUYS  
> READY  
> FOR  
> SOME  
> ANGST(kinda angst)
> 
> Also it's like 2:00am when I wrote this, so expect some mistakes!

For once in Rich's life he was alone. Truly alone. Jake had always been had issues with juggling schoolwork and the intimidating amount of school work, but this was unexpected. The conversation had been so fuzzy, almost unreal.

"I don't know, I just feel so stressed and.... Maybe I don't have time for... This?" Jake gestured between the two of them, which was an arrow to Rich's heart.

"I understand..." Rich said, but in reality he didn't. Jake was the one thing that had kept him truly sane, and now he wasn't there to get him through one of the hardest things he had ever experienced, a break up. Rich couldn't help but sit in the bathroom and attempt to wipe away tears, but they were replenished so quickly that he couldn't keep up without making his eyes raw. His phone buzzed after who knew how long. Rich turned it on.  
1 New Text From: Jeremy

Jeremy: Hey, what are you doing?

Rich new he'd gain nothing from lying, and Jeremy was his friend, he deserved to know. Besides, he'd find out sooner or later.

Rich: Honestly...

Rich: I'm bawling my eyes out in the bathroom

Rich: You?

Jeremy: Wait, what? Why?

Rich: Well, Jake and I kind of broke up

Jeremy: Oh my god

Jeremy: I'm so sorry

Jeremy: You wanna talk?

Rich: Not really

Rich: Could you do me two favors?

Jeremy: Yeah, what?

Rich: Number one: Don't get mad at Jake for dumping me

Number two: Can you come get me from my house

Jeremy: I can do the second one

Rich: Jeremy, please?

Jeremy: Well, I need to know the whole story first

Rich: He was busy and stressed. He has school and after school things he has to deal with. I mean I don't understand but I still care about Jake, and he's a good guy, he doesn't deserve it

Jeremy: He BrOkE uP wItH yOu FoR ExTrAcUrRiCuLaR aCtIvItIeS?

Rich: That's not what I said

Jeremy: I'll ask Michael to give me a ride to your house so I can get you 

Jeremy: Is it ok if I tell him?

Rich: Yeah

Rich: You know something Jeremy?

Jeremy: What

Rich: You're such a girl

Jeremy: Michael's gonna give us a ride. Also fuck you

Rich smiled for a split second. At least he had those two dorks. Rich finally stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were extremely puffy, his entire face was red. He looked pathetic. He sighed and splashed a bit of water in his face, then walked onto his porch to wait for Michael and Jeremy. When they got there, Rich had to bite his lip to keep from crying again. Rich got in the back seat, and both Michael and Jeremy turned to look at him.

"You good?" Michael asked shakily.

"No." Rich admitted.

"Fuck that guy." Michael scoffed.

"Fuck that guy." Jeremy agreed.

"I want to fuck that guy." Rich protested. "You guys can't get mad at Jake for this, alright? He's still my best friend, you know, if he wants to be..." Rich sighed, feelings but unsure of himself. He broke up with you because he hates you. He only dated you to mock you and break your heart. He never loved you. He hates everything about you. "Fuck!" Rich sobbed, letting the voices in the back of his head get too carried away. Jeremy's face twisted, as if in pain. Rich knew that Jeremy hated seeing people upset.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" Jeremy tried to soothe Rich.

"Not particularly." Rich said, regaining partial control of himself. "I just figured that crying in the bathroom wasn't cool."

"I cried in the bathroom at the Halloween party." Michael said, trying to be sympathetic.

"My point exactly." Rich smirked a little bit. Michael opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, then just stared for a second, as though think of a comeback.

"Well, you're not wrong." Michael said finally, causing both Jeremy and Rich to burst into laughter.

"I think you're cool." Jeremy said in Michael's defense. The two stared at each other with hearts in their eyes. Rich scoffed, then looked out the window.

"Hurry up and make out or none or whatever you two are gonna do while I'm not looking so I don't have to bleach my eyeballs later." Rich said, seeming to snap the two out of their trance.

"Sorry..." Michael mumbled. Rich looked back in time to see the two turn red.

"You two are disgusting." Rich grinned. Their normal comeback would've been: 'So are you and Jake.' But they couldn't do that anymore. "Um," Rich felt the need to clarify he didn't want the news that he and Jake broke up to spread like a wildfire. "I know Jake can tell people if he wants, but just in case, don't tell anybody about this please... Especially not Jenna." 

"We wouldn't do that to you." Jeremy said.

"You guys wanna wanna skip class tomorrow?" Michael asked. Normally when Michael meant 'skip class' he meant 'go to my place and get stoned in my basement,' as well.

"As long as you two don't shotgun like you did at Chloe's party." Rich said, not even specifying which one.

"Would you let me live?" Jeremy asked, putting a hand over his heart, falsely offended. The three of them finally pulled into Jeremy's driveway.

"What do you wanna do?" Michael asked Rich as they headed for Jeremy's room. Rich could instantly feel tears roll rapidly down his face, making Michael gasp suddenly. Rich took a shaky breath and covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm just... I'm really not okay I need to just get this out of my system, and then I can at least pretend I'm ok, like I was doing earlier..." Rich sobbed suddenly, feeling water collect in the valley where his hand met his face. Jeremy lifted his arms as though he was about to hug him, but Rich shook his head. "Don't do that, bro." He took a step back, heaving in another breath. He sat down on the side one Jeremy's bed, hiding his head in his knees. Rich could hear Jeremy and Michael whispering to each other.

"What are we supposed to do?" Michael started

"I don't know but I'm about to kick Jake's ass. I've never seen him like that before."

"Babe, I love you, but I'm pretty sure it'd be like uncooked pasta trying to fight a cinder block. You'd get annihilated almost immediately." 

"Shush." 

"I feel so bad just watching him cry... I mean like I wanna help him but I don't know how."

"Hey, guys, I appreciate the concern but.... If you're gonna talk about me could you be just a bit quieter?" Rich said between sobs. He didn't mean it in a rude way, in fact it was a little bit funny listening to them, but he just couldn't change the depressed tone in his voice.

"Sorry..." Michael mumbled. He heard the bedroom door open and close as the two left. Rich only cried even harder. He didn't want to think back on all of those memories. They all made him feel so empty. Those memories meant everything to him, but he couldn't held but wonder what the meant to Jake. Rich cried for a long time. A very long time. He didn't know exactly how long, but the sun had noticeably change position in the sky. Rich was well out of tears, he had never done that before. All of his sons came out dry and choked. He felt gross. Rich stood up and headed for the bathroom, staring at his tear stand face. He ran water over his hand and started to clean his face. He sighed and looked in the mirror again. He looked better. That's all he could say. He opened the bathroom door.

"You guys can come back in if you want." Rich said before heading back into the bedroom. 

"Are you feeling any better?" Jeremy asked. 

"A bit. I just need to stop being a pussy... Break ups happen." Rich sighed.

"You aren't a pussy for crying about getting out of a relationship. I've done it every time I got dumped." Michael said.

"Thanks for proving my point." Rich smiled a bit, Michael looking at him with a 100 yard stare. "You walked right in to that one." Rich shrugged.

"Rich two, Michael zero." Jeremy smiled, looking at an unamused Michael. 

"What I was trying to say," Michael said blankly. "Is that I understand what your feeling, and I'm here if you want to talk. But if you're gonna keep calling my names, then I'm gonna go get a bowl of cereal." Michael turned around and walked toward the fridge.

"You want to play Apocalypse of The Damned?" Jeremy offered.

"I'd rather watch for now." Rich said. 

"But it's a two-player game." Jeremy said. Rich couldn't help but feel like Jeremy was referencing something.

"Alright, then." Rich said, following Jeremy. He and Jeremy played through a tutorial, which Jeremy seemed to have memorised. Michael came in a few minutes later, eating a bowl of Rice Krispies and Cocoa Pebbles. "Did you mix your cereal?" Rich squinted as the game loaded the next level.

"Don't judge my way of life, Rich." Michael said simply.

"You don't even have milk in it." Rich pointed out.

"Don't judge my way of life, Rich." Michael repeated. After a few minutes of playing Apocalypse of The Damned and listening to Michael crunch his dry cereal, the doorbell rang, which was followed by rapid knocking. Michael set his half empty bowl of cereal down and went to answer it.

"Who's that?" Rich asked Jeremy. 

"I don't know..." Jeremy paused the game, then was about to look out the window. Michael suddenly opened the door.

"Rich, it's Jake... He says he needs you..." Michael said, his mouth a thin line. Rich felt his mouth go dry. He wanted to ask: 'What does he want?' But he couldn't form the words. He was confused, nervous, and hurt, but stood up to answer the door anyways. Rich opened the door to see a frantic Jake pacing and intertwining his fingers. He did that when he was anxious.

"I'm sorry!" Jake said immediately. He took a huge breath before giving a lengthy explanation. "I don't think I've ever done anything so stupid in my whole life, and let's face it, I'm a pretty stupid guy! But I thought I was doing a good thing! Between school work and then all of that after school stuff I felt like I didn't have enough time for you, which was unfair because I knew you deserved better than that. And really you do! You deserve better than me! So I thought that if I broke up with you- Fuck I really shouldn't be making excuses. I'm so sorry- And you probably hate me! Which you have every right to! Fuck, I hate me! And-" Rich cut Jake off by grabbing him by the shirt and pulling their lips together.

"First off... You aren't stupid, second, I could never ever do better than you, third, I don't hate you." Rich said when they pulled away. Jake seemed to be out of his frantic state. "I love you."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry..." Jake said again.

"I forgive you, Jake, alright?" Rich smiled. "I just don't want to be broken up anymore..." 

"Me neither... God I swear I'm going to quit every after school activity and spend every moment of my free time with you!" Jake grabbed Rich by the hand.

"Quit it with that sappy stuff." Rich said, even though he was secretly enjoying it. Jake lifted Rich up and pecked him on the lips. Rich smiled and grabbed his boyfriend by the hand. "Can we go to your place, now? I want to get away from Michael and his weird cereal..."

**Author's Note:**

> Man I could not give this a sad ending. I couldn't make myself do it


End file.
